marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain America: Civil War
Captain America: Civil War is the sequel to Captain America: The Winter Soldier and the thirteenth installment in the Marvel Cinematic Universe put Captain America against both government and Iron Man following The Avengers having to sign the Sokovia Accords. It is the first film of Phase 3 of the MCU, preceded by Ant-Man and followed by Doctor Strange. Plot In 1991 the brainwashed super-soldier James "Bucky" Barnes is dispatched from a Hydra base in Siberia to intercept an automobile carrying a case of super-soldier serum. In the present day, approximately one year after Ultron's defeat in the nation of Sokovia at the hands of the Avengers, The team – which now consists of Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Sam Wilson and Wanda Maximoff – learn that former sleeper agent Brock Rumlow, who now calls himself "Crossbones" plans to steal a bioweapon from the Institute for Infectious Diseases in Lagos, Nigeria. After being cornered, Rumlow commits suicide with a bomb in an attempt to take Rogers with him in an act of revenge. Maximoff contains the explosion, but she loses control of her powers and inadvertently destroys a nearby building, killing several relief aid workers from Wakanda. Subsequently, after giving a speech at MIT, Tony Stark is confronted by a grieving mother whose son was killed in the Avengers' battle with Ultron in Sokovia. One month after the incident in Lagos, Nigeria, in their headquarters, the Avengers find Stark and Secretary of State, Thaddeus Ross, waiting for them. Ross explains that, due to the events in Lagos, the United Nations has decided they can no longer be allowed to operate privately. To that end, it has been decided that the Avengers will sign the "Sokovia Accords", which will establish an international governing body to control the Avengers' movements as well as monitor and police the rapidly growing number of superhumans. The team is divided over the act; Stark supports government oversight because he feels guilty for his role in creating Ultron, whereas Rogers worries that the Avengers may be compromised if it comes under the control of a third party after the infiltration of S.H.I.E.L.D. by HYDRA. Ross states that refusing to sign the accords will be seen as an act of resignation. Meanwhile, retired HYDRA general Vasily Karpov is ambushed by Helmut Zemo, who asks for information regarding the 1991 mission. Karpov refuses, forcing Zemo to kill him. During their debate about the Accords, Rogers learns that Peggy Carter has passed away in her sleep and leaves for her funeral in London. While there, he learns Sharon Carter was Peggy's niece as she delivers a eulogy about how one should never back down from what they believe in. This solidifies Roger's resolve not to sign the accords. Wanda finds herself confined to the New Avengers Facility by Vision, ostensibly for her safety since feelings are running high after what happened in Lagos. In Vienna, where the signing of the Accords is to take place, a terrorist bomb kills King T'Chaka of Wakanda. When security cameras reveal the culprit as Bucky Barnes, T'Chaka's son, T'Challa, vows revenge. Against Romanoff's advice, Rogers and Wilson decide to go behind Ross' back and bring in Barnes themselves. Following a tip-off and a grueling chase, Barnes is captured, and Rogers, Wilson, and T'Challa are arrested for obstruction of justice. While Barnes is in captivity in Berlin, Rogers and Stark argue about signing the accords. A box sent by Helmut Zemo contains an e-bomb which turns off the entire city of Berlin's electricity, including the cameras and computers that were monitoring on Barnes. Barnes is released by Helmut Zemo, who uses HYDRA's trigger words to send him on a rampage. Rogers and Wilson manage to stop him and flee. After coming to his senses, Barnes tells Rogers that Zemo is headed for the abandoned HYDRA Siberian facility where he and five other Winter Soldiers were created using the formula he stole in 1991. Believing Zemo intends to release the other Winter Soldiers and unleash them on the world Rogers calls upon Clint Barton for aid in freeing Wanda, which Barton agrees to since he feels he owes her a debt since her brother saved his life in Sokovia. He manages to break into the New Avengers Facility and releases Maximoff, who uses her abilities to overpower Vision. Falcon decides to recruit Scott Lang to join the Avengers, having been impressed by his abilities following their brief fight. Lang, who is in awe at getting to meet Captain America, quickly and easily agrees to join Rogers. Stark convinces Ross to let him bring his renegade comrades in, and assembles Romanoff, T'Challa, James Rhodes and Vision. Feeling he is still undermanned, Stark travels to New York and meets student Peter Parker who has been using enhanced agility and tensile webbing of his own design to fight crime while disguised as a spider-based hero. When Stark asks him why he's doing this, Parker explains that he understands the price of not doing the right thing. With the teams assembled, Stark confronts Rogers and the Avengers at Leipzig/Halle Airport alongside his allies (including Parker who now has a new costume courtesy of Stark and is calling himself Spider-Man). When Rogers refuses to back down, the Avengers get into a massive fight which destroys a good section of the airport. During the fight, the Avengers decides to buy time for Rogers and Barnes to reach the Quinjet, at the expense of imprisonment. Ant-Man uses his suit to grow gargantuan, which tips the scales and creates enough of a distraction to allow Rogers and Barnes to reach a jet. The two are confronted by Romanoff, but she can't bring herself to take them down and allows them to leave in Stark's Quinjet, while the rest of the Avengers are captured. As Stark and Rhodes chase the jet, Vision attempts to blast Falcon, who is following them, out of the sky but misses and hits Rhodes who plummets to the ground and is left paralyzed. Romanoff, knowing she will be arrested for acting against the accords, goes into hiding. Parker is injured in the fight, and a grateful Stark sends the boy back home, much to the former's dismay. Stark finds evidence that Barnes was framed by Zemo, and finds that the rest of the Avengers have been thrown into prison. Heading there, he disables the security device and learns from Wilson where Rogers and Barnes are going. He then follows the two to Siberia, and is shadowed by T'Challa. Rogers and Stark reconcile, and as they explore the facility, they discover that the other Winter Soldiers have been murdered by Zemo who had never intended to release them. Zemo reveals that he is a Sokovian and wants to punish the Avengers for the death of his family during Ultron's attack. Zemo shows Stark a security video from 1991, which reveals Barnes as the assassin who murdered Stark's parents to steal samples of the Super Soldier Serum from their car. Rogers admits that he knew the circumstances of their deaths. A disillusioned and enraged Stark turns on Barnes, forcing Rogers to fight him to save his friend's life. While trying to crush Stark's arc reactor, Barnes' robotic arm gets destroyed by the unibeam. Rogers manages to disable Stark's armor and begins to depart with Barnes. As Rogers leaves, Stark bitterly reminds him that his father gave him the shield he's holding. Rogers drops the shield behind and leaves with Barnes. Having succeeded in his plans of ripping apart the Avengers, Zemo waits outside where he meets with T'Challa and the two discuss the nature of vengeance. T'Challa has decided he will not let his desire for revenge consume him like it did Zemo and the Avengers and prevents him from committing suicide, content to send him to prison. Under the custody of Everett Ross, Zemo hints that while he may be imprisoned, his plans will continue. As Rhodes begins physical therapy and learns to use an exo-suit that will help him walk again, Stark receives a package containing a phone and a letter from Rogers. In the letter, Rogers apologizes for everything that happened and for not telling him the truth about his parents, as well as noting his regret that he cannot accept the accords. He tells Stark that he knows the day will come when the team will need to come together and act as one. When that day arrives, Rogers and the Avengers (whom Rogers breaks out of prison, with Stark allowing him to do so, revealing he has switched back to Rogers's side) will be there. In a mid-credits scene, Barnes and Rogers are granted asylum in Wakanda by T'Challa. Barnes chooses to undergo cryostatis until his brainwashing can be completely removed. As Rogers warns T'Challa that the governments of the world will come to Wakanda if they find out Wakanda is harboring Barnes, T'Challa dares them to try as he and Rogers gaze at a giant statue of a black panther. In a post-credits scene, Parker recovering from his injuries discovers a portable holographic computer that Stark had programmed into his Web-Shooters. Cast *Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America *Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man *Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier *Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/Falcon *Don Cheadle as James Rhodes/War Machine *Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton/Hawkeye *Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa/Black Panther *Paul Bettany as Vision *Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch *Paul Rudd as Scott Lang/Ant-Man *Emily VanCamp as Sharon Carter/Agent 13 *Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Frank Grillo as Brock Rumlow/Crossbones *William Hurt as Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross *Daniel Brühl as Helmut Zemo *Martin Freeman as Everett Ross *Alfre Woodard as Miriam Sharpe *Marisa Tomei as May Parker *John Slattery as Howard Stark *Hope Davis as Maria Stark *Jim Rash as M.I.T. Liaison *Kerry Condon as F.R.I.D.A.Y. *John Kani as T'Chaka *Gene Farber as Vasily Karpov *Stan Lee as FedEx driver *Damion Poitier as Hero Merc #1 *Ray Sahetapy as Auctioneer *Gozie Agbo as Theo Broussard *Jackson Spidell as Josef *Florence Kasumba as Ayo Continuity and References to the Marvel Cinematic Universe *Black Panther is introduced. *Helmut Zemo is introduced. *Peter Parker/Spider-Man is introduced. *Institute for Infectious Diseases is introduced. *Redwing is introduced. *The Sokovia Accords are introduced. *Everett Ross is introduced. *May Parker is introduced. *Maria Stark is introduced. *Wakanda is introduced. *T'Chaka is introduced. *T'Challa's Panther Jet is introduced. *Ayo, a member of the Dora Milaje is introduced. *The Joint Counter Terrorist Centre is introduced. *Tony Stark's Iron Man Gauntlet is introduced. *The Raft is introduced. *Stark Industries Helicopter is introduced. *The Winter Soldier Programme is introduced. *Vasily Karpov is introduced. *Spider-Signal is introduced. *Ben Parker is indirectly referenced. *The New Avengers Facility appears. *Howard Stark appears. *Tony Stark appears. *Bucky Barnes returns. *Sarah Rogers is mentioned. *Steve repeats the line "I can do this all day" from Captain America: The First Avenger. *The Battle of New York, Project Insight's Destruction and the Battle of Sokovia were shown. *Sam Wilson appears. *Brock Rumlow appears. *Agent 13 appears. *Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow appears. *Wanda Maximoff returns. *Clinton Barton returns. *The Vision returns. *James Rhodes/War Machine returns. *Scott Lang/Ant-Man returns. *Thaddeus Ross returns. *A Quinjet appears. *Peggy Carter is mentioned and seen in a photograph. *The World Security Council are mentioned. *S.H.I.E.L.D. is mentioned. *HYDRA is mentioned. *Thor Odinson is mentioned. *Bruce Banner and the Hulk are mentioned. *Hulk is seen in footage from the Battle of New York. *Ant-Man and Falcon's fight from Ant-Man is mentioned. *Pepper Potts is mentioned. *Peggy Carter is mentioned. *F.R.I.D.A.Y. returns. *Sokovia is mentioned. *Loki's Scepter is mentioned. *The Mind Stone appears. *A Leviathan is seen in footage. *Insight Helicarriers are seen in footage. *Pym Discs appear. *Packets of Super Soldier Serums appear. *Hank Pym is mentioned. *Laura Barton, Cooper Barton, Lila Barton and Nathaniel Barton are mentioned. *Ultron is mentioned. *The CIA and FBI appear. *Brock Rumlow mentioned the collapse of the Triskelion during Project Insight which resulted in his disfigurement. *Sharon is revealed to the grand niece of Peggy. *Steve mentioned Bucky saving him from drowning in the Potomac River in Captain America: The Winter Soldier. *The post end credit scene from Ant-Man is shown. *The Soviet faction of HYDRA ordered for Howard Stark's assassination/recovery of the Super Soldier Serum samples. Howard had prior conflicts with the USSR as it was previously mentioned in Iron Man 2, while Stark worked with SHIELD, one of his former business partners (Anton Vanko) was a Soviet spy. Taglines *Divided We Fall *Whose side are you on? *United we stand. Divided we fall Production The film was shot in Atlanta, Georgia, Berlin, Puerto Rico and Iceland. Gallery :See: Captain America: Civil War/Gallery Videos Trailers The Civil War Begins – 1st Trailer for Marvel’s “Captain America Civil War”|Official Trailer #1 Captain America Civil War Official International Trailer (2016) HD|International Trailer Marvel's Captain America Civil War - Big Game Spot|Superbowl TV Spot: Big Game Marvel's Captain America Civil War - Trailer 2|Trailer 2 CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR International Trailer (2016) Robert Downey Jr. Marvel Movie HD|International Trailer #2 Captain America 3 Civil War NEW International TV Trailer (2016) Marvel Superhero Movie HD|International Trailer #3 Captain America Civil War - TV Spot 2 Captain America Civil War - TV Spot 3 Captain America Civil War - Official Extended TV Spot 4 (2016) New Footage Captain America Civil War TV Spot 5 HD Black Panther vs Cap The Past is Prelude - Marvel's Captain America Civil War|TV Spot #6 Captain America Civil War TV Spot 7 HD - Brother vs Brother CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR International TV Spot (2016) Marvel Movie HD Captain America Civil War (MTV) TV Spot 8 HD - Crossbones vs Cap CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR TV Spot - Join (2016) Marvel Movie HD CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR TV Spot - A House Divided (2016) Marvel Movie HD CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR TV Spot - Friendship At Any Cost (2016) Marvel Movie HD CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR TV Spot - Team Cap (2016) Marvel Movie HD CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR TV Spot - Team Iron Man (2016) Marvel Movie HD CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR TV Spot - Outside The Law (2016) Marvel Movie HD The First Avenger Civil War – Letzte Warnung – Ab 28. April im Kino Marvel HD The First Avenger Civil War – Freunde oder Feinde? – Ab 28. April im Kino Marvel HD The First Avenger Civil War – Der Neue – Ab 28. April im Kino Marvel HD CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR International TV Spot - Consequences (2016) Marvel Movie HD CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR TV Spot - Family (2016) Marvel Movie HD CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR TV Spot - Ant-Man vs Black Widow (2016) Marvel Movie HD Captain America Civil War - Official TV Spot 25 HD CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR TV Spot - New Spider-Man Footage (2016) Marvel 1080p HD Captain America Civil War - Official "Spider-Man" TV Spot 32 HD Captain America Civil War - Official TV Spot 33 HD Marvel's Captain America Civil War Arrives on Digital HD Sep 2nd! Clips CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR Movie Clip - Avengers Attack (2016) Chris Evans Marvel Movie HD CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR Movie Clip - Ant-Man Recruit (2016) Paul Rudd Marvel Movie HD CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR Movie Clip - Right to Choose (2016) Robert Downey Jr. Marvel Movie HD Captain America Civil War - The Team Vs Bucky clip HD UK CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR Movie Clip - T´Challa vs Bucky (2016) Marvel Movie HD Captain America Civil War - Official "Black Panther Vs Bucky" Movie Clip 5 HD CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR Movie Clip - Cap vs Bucky (2016) Marvel Movie HD CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR - Clip "Vision and Scarlet Witch" (GMA) CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR Movie Clip - Cap Needs Our Help (2016) Marvel Movie HD CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR Deleted Scene - "Extended Airpot Fight" - Blu Ray Movie Clip CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR Movie Clip - Ant-Man's Water Truck (2016) Marvel Movie HD CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR Deleted Scene - Zemo Meet (2016) Marvel Movie HD CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR Deleted Scene - Black Panther & Natasha Sit-Down (2016) Marvel Movie HD Interviews Chris_Evans_Ponders_Spider-Man_in_Civil_War_Plus_Hemsworth_Chooses_Team_Cap_Vs._Team_Iron_Man Marvel%27s_Civil_War_Robert_Downey_Jr._%26_Chris_Evans_on_What_Drives_Cap_and_Iron_Man_Apart Paul Rudd Ant-Man Interview|Paul Rudd talks being on set and filming. Captain America Civil War Interview Captain America Civil War D23 Expo Interview - Chris Evans & Anthony Mackie Joe & Anthony Russo Captain America Civil War Interview in China 'Captain America' Star Sebastian Stan Says 'Civil War' Will Be 'Heartbreaking' Emily VanCamp Teases Captain America Romance and Scarlet Witch Fight in 'Civil War' Captain America Civil War Panel EXCLUSIVE Anthony Mackie Says Intense 'Captain America Civil War' Will Still Be 'Wildly Funny' Elizabeth Olsen Says ‘Captain America Civil War’ Is “Darker and Fun” Sebastian Stan talks Captain America Civil War Scarlett Johansson Teases Her Role in Captain America Civil War - IGN Interview Martin Freeman Interview - Marvel Civil War Chris Evans And Paul Rudd Talk Captain America Civil War This Morning Captain America Chris Evans spills on the one question he dislikes to be asked. CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR uncensored interviews - Evans, Stan, Mackie, Boseman, Russo, Bettany FULL "Captain America Civil War" press conference (PART 1 TEAM IRON MAN) with cast and directors FULL "Captain America Civil War" press conference (PART 2 TEAM CAP) with cast and directors CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR Interviews - Chris Evans, Sebastian Stan, Elizabeth Olsen, Anthony Mackie CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR Interviews - Robert Downey Jr, Paul Bettany, Chadwick Boseman "Captain America Civil War" Stars Geek Out for Spider-Man E! Live from the Red Carpet Captain America Civil War Robert Downey Jr. "Iron Man" Official Movie Interview Captain America Civil War Paul Bettany "Vision" & Chadwick Boseman "Black Panther" Movie Interview Captain America Civil War Chadwick Boseman "T'Challa" Behind the Scenes Interview Captain America Civil War Paul Rudd "Scott Lang" Behind the Scenes Interview Captain America Civil War Behind-The-Scenes "Iron Man" Interview - Robert Downey Jr Captain America Civil War Behind-The-Scenes "Captain America" Interview - Chris Evans Captain America Civil War Behind-The-Scenes "Bucky" Interview - Sebastian Stan Captain America Civil War Behind-The-Scenes "Sharon Carter" Interview - Emily VanCamp Captain America Civil War Behind-The-Scenes "Scarlet Witch" Interview - Elizabeth Olsen Captain America Civil War Behind-The-Scenes "Baron Zemo" Interview - Daniel Bruhl Captain America Civil War Behind-The-Scenes "Vision" Interview - Paul Bettany Captain America Civil War Behind-The-Scenes "War Machine" Interview - Don Cheadle Captain America Civil War Behind-The-Scenes "Falcon" Interview - Anthony Mackie Captain America Civil War Behind-The-Scenes Directors Interview - Joe & Anthony Russo Captain America Civil War Behind-The-Scenes Interview - Kevin Feige Captain America Civil War Directors Interview - Joe & Anthony Russo Promotion Chris Evans & Robert Downey Jr. Reveal the Poster & Trailer for Captain America Civil War Chris Evans and Robert Downey Jr. Filmed in Hotlanta Exclusive Chris Evans Talks ‘Captain America Civil War’ During Our Top-Secret Set Visit EXCLUSIVE On the Set of 'Captain America Civil War' as Robert Downey Jr. and Chris Evans Face O… Paul Rudd Got His Hands on Captain America's Shield Martin Freeman's Captain America Costume Is Well-Tailored CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR Featurette - Story (2016) Marvel Movie HD New 'CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR' Behind-The-Scenes Footage Marvel's Captain America Civil War Featurette 'From here to Infinity' HD 'Captain America Civil War' Full Cast Interviews on Set Captain America Civil War - Official "Sam Wilson Falcon" Featurette 3 HD CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR Featurette - In Good Company (2016) Scarlett Johansson Marvel Movie HD CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR B-Roll Footage 1 (2016) Marvel Movie HD CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR B-Roll Footage 2 (2016) Marvel Movie HD Captain America Civil War - Official "Wanda Maximoff Scarlet Witch" Featurette 4 HD Audi – “The Chase” CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR Viral Clip - Robert Downey Jr. Thanks TeamIronMan Fans at Eiffel Tower 'CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR' Promo - "The Last Donut" The First Avenger Civil War - A Taste Of Berlin CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR Featurette - Steve and Bucky (2016) Marvel Movie HD 'Captain America Civil War' Full Cast Gives Inside Look Captain America Civil War IMAX® Featurette Tunnel Chase Featurette - Marvel's Captain America Civil War CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR - Vision & Scarlet Witch Featurette (2016) Marvel Movie HD CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR - Bucky aka Winter Soldier (2016) Marvel Movie HD Making of the Captain America's 75th Statue CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR Gag Reel Bloopers & Outtakes (2016) Marvel Movie HD CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR - Black Panther Featurette & Wakanda Footage (2016) Marvel HD CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR - Pairing Up Featurette (2016) Marvel Movie HD CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR - Ant-Man Featurette (2016) Paul Rudd Marvel Movie HD CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR - Making of Featurette (2016) Marvel Movie HD CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR - Avengers Featurette (2016) Marvel Movie HD CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR - Giant-Man Featurette (2016) Paul Rudd Marvel Movie MCU Supercut - The Road To Civil War CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR - Crossbones Featurette & Footage (2016) Frank Grillo Marvel Movie HD CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR Gag Reel Bloopers & Outtakes 2 (2016) Marvel Movie HD External links To be added References Category:Captain America Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Captain America films Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe: Phase 3